How life changes
by Elizabeth12
Summary: A crossover of ‘The Fast and the furious’ and ‘Kockaround guys’ (Chapters 2-6 added!)
1. Chapter 1

Title: How life changes  
Author: Elizabeth  
Rating: Pg-13 or R  
Summary: A crossover of 'The Fast and the furious' and 'Kockaround guys'  
  
Letty was never one of those girls who ignored what was right in front of her, if she knew somethin' was going on that was going to screw her over she stopped the situation. She was quite observant, she knew that others didn't know the things she knew. Everyone else on the team thought that she didn't notice the way her boyfriend 'King of the streets' would look or talk to other girls, or the fact that he would come home really late at night smelling of some other girls perfume. She knew, why she never did anything about it she would never be able to tell you until later on in her life. She just ignored the fact that Dom would be with other girls while he was with her, she would ignore everyone else on the team when they would stay clear of her when Dom was mad at her, so that they didn't get in trouble or upset him. She just ignored that fact that she had no reason to be where she was but she had no reason to just get up and leave. Until one day.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mia?" Letty asked walking into the kitchen, Mia turned around and smiled at her best friend. Letty knew that out of anyone in the team Mia would be the one and only person to stay by her side no matter what Dom said.  
  
"Where's Dom?" Letty asked, Mia quickly shrugged and turned back to her cooking without another word. Deep inside Letty knew what that meant, quickly she made her way into the backyard where Leon, Vince and Jesse were.   
  
"Where's Dom?" She called out. All three of them quickly glanced at her before completely ignoring her. Mia watched from the window as Letty's face fell. She didn't know why she didn't just tell Letty, her best friend deserved so much more than her brother. Mia right then decided to give Letty the chance to change everything.  
  
"He's at the garage." Mia said as Letty walked into the kitchen. The two girls stared at each other for a few seconds before Letty nodded slowly.  
  
"Start for me." Letty whispered, with a few tears in her eyes Mia nodded and gave Letty a hug before they went their separate ways.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Letty pulled up to the garage and sat in her car for a few minutes before finally getting enough balls to walk in. It was Sunday so the garage was closed for the day, but the lights were on. Careful not to make a noise Letty walked to the brightly lit office near the back, she walked up to the door and stared at the scene in front of her. There was her boyfriend in the middle of screwing some other girl, a girl she thought was somewhat of a friend. After half a minute the girl noticed Letty standing there and pushed Dom away.  
  
"Letty." She whispered, Dom's head shot toward the door and his eyes got big. Letty couldn't form words, never she had never actually caught Dom. Never.  
  
"Letty. . .we're sorry. . ." Dom started, from there Letty listened to them talk about how they were in love and they couldn't help it. Letty could only stare at them, she couldn't move or talk, usually she would be all over them probably killing them. But she just couldn't to anything but think about how much she felt like throwing up. Before Dom or Amy could stop her Letty was off and in her car. Once she got back to the house she ran into her room and found Mia doing what Letty asked her to do. Starting Letty's packing, without words the two girls packed up what little things Letty owned and put them in Letty's car.  
  
"Mia. . ." Letty started, Mia cut her off.  
  
"No, I should have been a better best friend, don't you ever apologize to me. Ever. You haven't done anything wrong, I'm sorry Let I really am." Mia told Letty crying. The two girls hugged and Letty told Mia where she was headed off too and that she would call Mia on her cell as soon as possible. With one last hug Letty was off to the east coast. She was off to see her cousin Matty the closest person to her heart besides Mia. She knew there she would be protected from anything and everything hurting her. Inside and out. 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~  
Letty pulled up to her uncle's house and looked at it through the gate, it was just as huge as she remembered it from when she was littler. Getting out of her Nissan Letty approached the intercom, she pressed the button signaling to whoever was in the house that someone was at the gate. Almost at once she heard her aunts voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Aunt Maria?"   
  
"Scarlet Garcia?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Come in honey." Right away the gate was opened and Letty got back into her car and pulled up to the front door parking her car in the circular driveway. Getting out of the car her aunt was already waiting with a hug.  
  
"Letty, as beautiful as ever." Maria gushed, Letty blushed a little.  
  
"What a surprise visit!" Maria continued leading Letty into the house.  
  
"Amber please tell Robby to get my nieces things from her car and put them in the last guest room." Maria told her maid, the young girl nodded quickly and went to search for the old butler.  
  
"Benny!" Maria called out to her husband. Letty looked around the room waiting for her uncle.  
  
"Ria?" Benny questioned his wife walking into the living room.  
  
"Look whose here." Maria said, Benny's face broke out into a smile at the sight of his favorite niece.  
  
"Scarlet!" Benny said opening his arms for a hug. Letty winced at her full name, it never did suit her. She could admit that it was a beautiful name and she loved it but it didn't seem like the name for her.   
  
"Uncle Benny! How ya doin'?" Letty asked.  
  
"Just fine, how about you?" Benny asked sitting next to his wife on the couch while Letty took a seat in the chair across from them.  
  
"Alright . . ." Letty answered, both her aunt and uncle looked unconvinced.  
  
"My boyfriend cheated on me and half of my friends ignored me so I left California and came here because I knew this is where I would be okay." Letty rambled.  
  
"What's his name?" Maria asked  
  
"Doesn't have one." Letty answered, she knew that once her aunt and uncle found out who Dom was Dom wouldn't be Dom for long, if you get what she means. Her aunt was always the one who said who was okay and who wasn't, her uncle was the one who actually got the things done. Together they were quite the team, scary as shit team at that.  
  
"Doesn't have a name?" Benny asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"His younger sister is my best friend. Only person who gave a sh. . .anything about me." Letty told them, she knew that her aunt didn't like it when there was swearing around the house so she quickly had to change her wording. Both Benny and Maria nodded understanding that Letty was protecting her best friend and not the guy who hurt her.  
  
"Well! Matty is going to be happy you're here!" Benny said standing up and walking toward the phone. Letty smiled, her and Matty always got along perfect. Best friends, then cousins.  
  
"Matty! I've got a surprise for you. . .no it's not anything like that. . .come on home and have dinner and you'll see. . .whose with you?. . .all three of them. . .alright fine bring them along, but they'd better behave in front of your mother. . .alright then at six o'clock be here. . .bye." Benny hung the phone up and turned back around.  
  
"Letty, go on and get settled in tonight a dinner will be in your honor!" Benny told his niece, Letty smiled in thanks. Before leaving the room she gave both her aunt and uncle a kiss on the cheek. Once she was gone Maria turned to her husband.  
  
"Find out who hurt my baby." She told him, Benny nodded.  
  
"You pick out dinner and get ready, I'll do the business." Benny said giving his wife a kiss before going to work. Maria hurried off to the kitchen to talk to the cooks. Dinner was going to be interesting.  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Letty heard someone knocking on her bedroom door, opening it she found the young maid from earlier standing there.  
  
"Mrs. Maria asked me to come and tell you dinner will be ready in five minutes." The girl told Letty before leaving down the hall. Letty took one last look in the mirror and left the room. While walking to the stairwell she could hear her cousin talking to her uncle.  
  
"What's this surprise you have for me?" Matty asked standing in front of his mother and father with his three best friends standing behind him.   
  
"Matty!" Matty turned around to find his favorite cousin and best friend standing in the middle of the stairs smiling down at him.  
  
"Letty!" Matty said opening his arms, within seconds Letty was giving him a huge bear hug.  
  
"I missed you." Letty whispered to him.  
  
"Missed ya too girl." Matty said pulling back to look at his younger cousin. He always considered her his younger cousin even though it is only by ten months.  
  
"What ya doin' on this side of the states?" Matty asked, Letty glanced at her aunt and uncle before just shrugging at Matty.  
  
"Doesn't matter, I want ya to meet my friends here." Matty turned around so Letty could see the three people behind him.   
  
"This guy here is Johnny. . ." Letty looked at the man before her, he was shorter than her with boyish cute looks that she knew probably got him out of a lot of trouble.  
  
"This guy next to him is his cousin Chris." Letty's eyes moved to Chris and she noticed the two cousins looked nothing alike. She could tell Chris was the smooth Romeo out of all of them.  
  
"And this last guy is my right hand name Taylor." Letty's eyes finally rested on possibly the most gorgeous man ever.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Letty." Chris said shaking hands with her, Letty nodded.  
  
"Ya Matty talks about you all the time." Johnny told her.  
  
"Really? It'd better had been good stuff." Letty said teasingly, Matty faked innocence. Letty turned toward Taylor thinking she heard him say something, before she could ask him to repeat himself Maria ushered everyone into the dinning room. Letty swore she thought he said 'Not half as good as he should have been tellin' me'  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dinner went smoothly considering Johnny kept saying the wrong thing, Chris kept hitting on the maid from earlier, Matty and Benny got into a little fight over work, and Taylor had yet to say one word.  
  
"Alright Letty must be tired so everyone. . .go home." Maria said laughing, quickly the guys said goodnight and started to leave.  
  
"Let!" Matty called out, Letty came closer to her cousin.  
  
"Huh?" She asked quickly glancing at Taylor who was staring at her.  
  
"I'll come on over and get ya tomorrow, we can hang out." Matty said  
  
"No! You can meet her somewhere tomorrow afternoon because in the morning we are going out." Maria told her son, Matty rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Okay I'll call ya on your cell tomorrow afternoon." Matty said giving his mom a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"See ya tomorrow." Letty said giving a little wave. Five minutes later she was sitting in her room thinking about the night she had just went through. She felt so good being here with her family, she felt safe but she missed Mia. All of the sudden Taylor's face popped into her head, she knew that she was very attracted to him, she also knew of his reputation in the city. He was the baddest mother in New York City, which meant his has probably been with more women than Dom. Letty winced at that, right then she decided to keep away from Taylor he would only cause her pain. Shaking away any other thoughts about Taylor Letty picked up her cell phone and dialed Mia's number.   
  
"Hello?" Mia voice came through the phone.  
  
"Hey Mi."   
  
"Letty! Girl how are you? Why haven't you called sooner? I was worried!" Mia said, Letty laughed.  
  
"I'm fine, sorry I haven't called sooner I was. . .I don't know. I miss ya girl."   
  
"I miss you too Let, the guys are all wonderin' where you are." Mia told her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup, but I won't tell um tell you say the okay."   
  
"Listen I don't know how long I'm gonna be here, I was thinkin' that sooner or later ya can come down or up or whatever to visit."   
  
"Of course. . .oh shit the guys are home." Mia said  
  
"I'll call ya later on girl."  
  
"Okay be careful."   
  
"You got it. . .bye Mi I miss ya." Letty said  
  
"I miss ya too girl. . .bye"  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Letty woke up to her aunt opening her blinds.  
  
"Aunt Maria!" Letty yelled covering her eyes.  
  
"Up! Breakfast is waiting for you, we are leaving in a half hour you'd better be ready." Maria told her niece before leaving the room to go and bother her husband before he left for the day. Letty laid in bed for a few minutes before getting up.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"So what about this?" Maria asked Letty holding up a dress.  
  
"That ones nice." Letty observed, she was never into the whole shopping thing. Mia would be having the time of her life right now, when Mia came down for a visit she knew her best friend and aunt were going to become shopping buddies.   
  
"Oh Scarlet! Just like your mother!" Maria said referring to her older sister whom died years earlier in a car accident with Letty's father.  
  
"Aunt Maria. . ."   
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"I'm hungry." Letty whined, Maria laughed and nodded.  
  
"Let me borrow your phone and I'll call that misfit cousin of yours. He'll be more than happy to treat you to lunch." Maria said, Letty happily handed her aunt the phone. Maria dialed the familiar number.  
  
"Yeah?" Matty's voice came through the phone.  
  
"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" Maria asked jokingly.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Ma what's up?" Matty asked sitting up straight as if his mother could see him.  
  
"Scarlet is hungry." Maria told her son.  
  
"I'll pick her up." Matty said   
  
"I know that's why I'm calling you dear one." Maria said sarcastically, causing Letty to laugh.  
  
"Where are you guys?" Matty asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"Where do you think?" Maria asked, Matty nodded and stood up from where he was sitting in the bar.  
  
"Okay Ma be there in five." Matty said hanging up.  
  
"Five more minutes of shopping Letty, we'd better hurry." Maria told Letty, her niece only groaned.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"So why we gotta be pickin' up your cousin?" Johnny asked, Chris rolled his eyes at his cousin's stupid question, Taylor turned around in his seat and glared at Johnny for a reason no one could quite figure out.   
  
"Because dumbass she's my cousin and I love her, she's hungry so we're gonna get her somethin' to eat. That alright with you?" Matty asked sarcastically just like his mother would.  
  
"Sorry I asked." Johnny said holding his hands in the air.  
  
"You'd better be." Taylor muttered, Matty looked at his in the corner of his eye.  
  
"You say somethin'?" Matty asked, Taylor just sat there and Matty took that as a yes, but I ain't tellin' you answer. In exactly five minutes there were at Maria's favorite store, Matty watched as Letty dragged his mother out of the store with a smile on her face as she saw him. Matty got out of the car and walked up to them.  
  
"I've come to your rescue." Matty told Letty giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"She didn't need rescuing." Maria argued. Letty watched as Johnny and Chris got out of Matty's new SUV while Taylor stayed in the front seat watching her. Letty swallowed hard and turned away from his prying eyes.  
  
"I'm hungry." Letty whined to her cousin. Matty laughed at her and they said goodbye to his mother. Walking back to the SUV Letty watched Taylor get out of the front seat and held the door open for her to take the seat, carefully she walked between him and the door and got into the seat. Turning back to him she stared at him for a few seconds while he stared back.  
  
"Were we leaving?" Matty asked glaring at Taylor. Taylor only glanced at Letty once before making Johnny move into the middle of the seat so he could sit.  
  
"Where to?" Matty asked Letty.  
  
"Where do you think?" Letty asked, Matty groaned and started toward his family owned bar in the city.  
  
"So Letty why you here in the city?" Johnny asked, he was quickly shut up by his three friends telling him to shut up in unison.   
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

"Where's Uncle Benny?" Letty asked looking around the bar for her uncle.   
  
"In the back, hey Marco!" Matty called out, a tall man turned around.  
  
"Call on my dad would ya? Tell 'em Letty's here for him." Matty said, Marco nodded and disappeared through some doors. Matty lead Letty and the guys to a table in the corner. His table.  
  
"Ya still eat at the same table Matty?" Letty asked even though it was obvious.  
  
"What? You want me to eat at another and kill how many years of tradition!" Matty exclaimed, Letty looked at her cousin. She loved him but he was a little strange at times.  
  
"Whatever you say." Letty told him holding up her hands, quickly she sat down in the booth and moved over for someone else to sit. After about thirty seconds a waitress came up to them.  
  
"What can I get ya?" She asked smiling. Letty watched as she glanced over at Taylor but didn't keep her eyes on him, almost like she knew there was no chance for her with him. Her eyes and smiled rested on Matty and Chris, but only Chris took the bait. Poor Johnny wasn't even thought about.  
  
"I could get your number beautiful." Chris told her smiling, the waitress giggled, he said that everyday.  
  
"Just the regular Tiffany." Matty told her roughly.  
  
"For everyone Matty?" She asked turning a bit more serious.   
  
"Unless Let wants somethin' different." Matty said looking at his cousin, Letty shook her head. She didn't know exactly what the regular was but she knew Matty wouldn't get her somethin' she didn't like. Tiffany gave Letty a small smile before heading off to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh do I want her." Chris said shaking his head smiling.  
  
"Keep it in the pants at the table would ya?" Letty snapped, Chris looked at her in shock. Letty could hear Johnny chuckling, Matty didn't do anything to help Chris he just watched. And out of the corner of her eye she could see Taylor smirking.  
  
"Okay." Chris muttered weakly.   
  
"Letty!" Benny exclaimed walking into the front of the bar.  
  
"Hey Uncle Benny!" Letty said.  
  
"You coming to eat lunch?" Benny asked standing at the front of the booth.  
  
"Yup, Aunt Maria made me hungry with all that shopping." Letty said, Benny winced when he found out that Letty had to go shopping with his wife. He knew how that was.  
  
"Well you know the food is on the house." Benny told her smiling, Letty nodded.  
  
"I have some work to do now but I'll see you back at the house." Benny told her.  
  
"Bye." Letty said waving, once again Benny disappeared into the back.  
  
"He's really nice to you." Johnny commented to Letty.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Just an observation." Johnny said defending himself.  
  
"Okay." Letty told him.  
~~~~~~~  
The rest of lunch went by quickly and soon everyone was back at the car again when Matty's phone rang.  
  
"Yeah?. . .What?!. . .Oh shit. . .okay. . .yeah I'll be right there. . .fine. . bye. . ." Matty hung up his phone looking pissed.  
  
"Let. . ." Matty started before Letty stopped him.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll go back to the house and chill with Aunt Maria." Letty told him, she knew he had to tend to business.  
  
"Thanks girl." Matty said slinging his arm over her shoulders, Letty looked up and down the street.  
  
"Help me get a cab first before you go." Letty said, Matty shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it, one of us will drive you home." Matty said, he looked to each one of the other guys and thought about who he trusted the most with his precious cousin. Johnny? Nope probably get them lost and killed. Chris? Nope he'd hit on her the whole way there and she'd end up hitting him in the face. Taylor? Perfect.  
  
"Taylor? Drive my cousin home?" Matty asked, Taylor nodded.  
  
"Thanks man." Matty said.  
  
"No problem." Taylor said, his voice sent shivers down Letty's body, the good kind. Letty followed Taylor to his car in the parking lot, she turned around and watched the other three get into Matty's SUV and drive off. Taylor stopped at a van and unlocked it, moving to the other side Letty got into the passenger seat.  
  
"How long you known Matty?" Letty asked, she wanted to hear his voice again.  
  
"Long time." Was all he answered. They remained silent of a few minutes until Taylor started to swear under his breath.  
  
"What?" Letty asked  
  
"We've got company." He muttered, Letty turned around and saw a black sedan following them.  
  
"Know who it is?" Letty asked, Taylor shook his head no. Before Letty knew what was happening another car cornered them and people started getting out of the cars.  
  
"Get out of the car and come around to me." Taylor growled, Letty quickly did as she was told. Once she got to Taylor he shoved her behind him and made sure no one could get to her.  
  
"We want what you have." One of the men in front of the said.  
  
"Me?" Taylor asked, the man shook his head.  
  
"Her." He said pointing to Letty.  
  
"Me?" Letty asked in disbelief.  
  
"I want it." The man said.  
  
"Want what?" Letty asked confused.  
  
"The paper, the diamonds, everything." The man said getting irritated.  
  
"I don't have anything like that." Letty answered.  
  
"Your father did." Another man said  
  
"My fathers dead." Letty informed them.  
  
"We know. You have two weeks to deliver everything to us or your friend dies." The first guy said.  
  
"My friend?" Letty asked, she didn't like what was going down.  
  
"Mia Toretto." A third man said.  
  
"How do you know Mia?" Letty whispered, no one answered her.  
  
"Two weeks and people start dieing." The second man said, with that they all got back into the cars and left. It was like something out of a movie.  
  
"Get into the car." Taylor growled, Letty obeyed without thinking.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Letty asked to none. She was lost.  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor took Letty back to his apartment instead of taking her back to her aunt. Not with the way she was right now, he would be shot on the spot.  
  
"Come on upstairs." Taylor said.  
  
"Where are we?" Letty asked coming back to reality.  
  
"My place."   
  
"Why?" Letty asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you always asked so many questions?" Taylor growled out, Letty narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"I can ask as many damn questions as I want." She told him, somehow they had made it out of the van and were now standing in the entrance of the apartment building.  
  
"I don't think I made myself clear. Stop asking so many damn questions." Taylor said stepping closer to Letty.   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry I must have missed the 'I am God' sign posted on your forehead, next time I'll bow to you when you enter a room." Letty shot at him stepping even closer, she wasn't afraid of him. She was with Dom for how many years? And got into how many fights with him?  
  
"Oh you'd better shut up or I'll. . ." Letty cut him off  
  
"Or you'll what?" She challenged. They stood there staring each other down neither of them moving. Finally Taylor gave up figuring out that Letty wouldn't.  
  
"Let's just go inside and figure out what to do about the situation." Taylor said.  
  
"I can deal with it on my own." Letty told him crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"No you can't."   
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"No you can't." Taylor yelled.  
  
"Yes I can't." Letty yelled back.  
  
"I am going to help you if you like it or not!" Taylor told her before grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder.  
  
"Put me down!" Letty screamed struggling. Taylor only grunted in response and held onto her smaller body tighter. Three minutes later Taylor was at his apartment door, walking into his spacious apartment he thought about where to put his bundle of joy.  
  
"You sick bastard! When my aunt finds out about this. . ." Letty couldn't finish because Taylor threw her on the couch and put himself over her. Letty couldn't breath, not because he was crushing her, but because he was on her.  
  
"You aren't breathing a word to anyone about this. I'm going to help you, we are going to figure out what they want from you and we are going to get it. Then we are going to give it to them so they'll leave everyone alone. Then after our fun little vacation we are coming back here and we are going to have some fun of our own. . .understand?" Taylor asked, Letty nodded numbly catching the meaning of his last statement.   
  
"Good." Taylor growled before kissing her. Letty froze for a minute before giving in and kissing him back. A few minutes later Taylor pulled away reluctantly and looked at the girl beneath him, when he saw her on the stairs for the first time she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Slowly he sat up and pulled her up with him.  
  
"Alright. . .lets hurry and get this business done with, I wanna get to the fun." Taylor said smirking, Letty couldn't help but smile. She was confused about what her heart and brain were telling her. On one hand her brain was telling her that he was going to be just like Dom, on the other her heart was saying that he was nothing like Dom. . .and that Taylor was the one for her. Letty decided to wait on the decision on what to do, and let Taylor help her before something happened to Mia.  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, Miss Bitch here how can I direct your call?" Mia muttered into her cell phone, as she glared at her brother.  
  
"Miss. Bitch huh? I didn't know you thought so highly of yourself." Letty said, she heard Mia squeal.  
  
"Hey girl! What's up? I miss ya, they're driving me insane!" Mia rambled, Letty laughed at her.  
  
"I'm sorry chica, I miss ya too." Letty replied, Taylor watched as his soon to be partner in crime talked on the phone happily. She told him she needed to make sure Mia was okay, she laughed with Mia and Taylor had to smile, she looked even more beautiful with a smile on her face. He didn't know exactly what made her so beautiful, all the other girls he went around with weren't anything close to what Letty was like or looked like. She was different and Taylor loved different.  
  
"Mia? Is that Letty? Let me talk to her." Dom demanded. Mia just glared at him and smacked his hand away.  
  
"No she's my friend not yours." Mia answered turning away from him.  
  
"She's my girlfriend let me talk to her." Dom yelled reaching again for the phone.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Letty yelled hearing Dom on the other line.  
  
"You heard him, he's been like this since you left." Mia said bitterly.  
  
"Let me talk to him." Letty said angry, Taylor raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of attitude.  
  
"Alright. Here you go your majesty." Mia said handing Dom the phone.  
  
"Where the hell are you?" Dom yelled. Taylor could now hear the person on the other end of the phone, and he knew it was a man. This sent more than a little pang of jealousy threw Taylor.  
  
"Doesn't deal with you Dom." Letty said.  
  
"Yes it does I'm your boyfriend everything you do deals with me!" Dom said, Letty turned speechless. How could he say something like that? Boyfriend my ass. Letty took the phone from her ear and stared at it in disbelief before hanging up on her "boyfriend".  
  
"You have a boyfriend?" Taylor growled out angry, Letty turned to him.  
  
"What?" She asked thinking she didn't hear him right.  
  
"You have a boyfriend?" Taylor asked slower, trying to contain his anger.  
  
"What are you so angry about?" Letty snapped  
  
"Forget it, where would your fathers things be?" Taylor asked acting cold to her.   
  
"Boston." Letty answered, that was where her parents other house was still. Letty could never bring herself to sell the house, it held too many memories of her childhood. Taylor grabbed the phone and called the airlines.  
  
"We leave tomorrow." Taylor told her before getting up and leaving for another part of the apartment. Letty just stared at the place where he had been sitting wondering what made him so angry, like he cared if she had a boyfriend. Sitting in the same spot an hour later Letty decided that Taylor just didn't want to get in trouble with her aunt and uncle and Matty. If he tried to start something with Letty while she had a boyfriend Taylor would get in a lot of trouble if anyone found out. With that decided Letty laid out on the couch and fell into a deep sleep now wondering why she cared so much what Taylor felt when she had only known him for a day and a half.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Taylor walked out of his room at three o'clock the next morning, angry he had gone to his room and laid on his bed falling asleep almost right away. He stopped in front of the couch and watched as Letty slept, he carefully picked her up and carried her to his bed. Careful not to wake her up he tucked her in and without thinking kissed her forehead, then quietly walked out and sat down on the couch.   
  
~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter 8

"So how long do you think it will take you to find the stuff their looking for?" Taylor asked Letty as the plane started to take off.  
  
"Seeing how I have no idea what I'm looking for, probably a while." Letty told him. Taylor grunted in reply and didn't say anything more for the rest of the plane trip. Once their were on their way to Letty's old house Taylor decided he was tired of the silence.  
  
"Is this where you grew up?" He asked Letty, she nodded in reply.  
  
"Did you like it?" He asked, Letty turned and looked at him, watching him drive for a few seconds before answering.  
  
"Yes, I loved it." She answered.  
  
"Where did you grow up?" Letty asked Taylor curious.  
  
"New York."  
  
"Born and raised?"  
  
"Yup." Taylor answered.  
  
"When did you move to California?" Taylor asked Letty shrugged before answering.  
  
"When I was about nine or so, my dad's firm transferred him down there. I loved it though because since forever I've loved cars, and down their the racing scene is great."   
  
"Oh. . .you race?"  
  
"Yup, you see my car?" Letty asked, turning in her seat so that she was leaning against the passenger door.  
  
"Was it the purple one in your aunt's driveway?" Taylor asked, Letty nodded. Taylor could see the obvious pride in her eyes for her car.  
  
"You do all the work to it?" Taylor asked.  
  
"Every single thing." Letty said proud.  
  
"It's very nice, who taught you?"  
  
"I learned a lot on my own, but my cousin Ricky taught me some and so did Dom." Letty said getting a little quiet. Taylor had a feeling that Dom was the same guy on the phone. Letty's boyfriend.  
  
"That's great." Taylor said a little harsher than he intended. Letty looked at him surprised with his sudden attitude change. Before she could say anything they pulled up into the driveway of Letty's old house.  
  
"We're here." Taylor said stating the obvious.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Letty said confused. Quickly they got their things and went inside the house. Letty dropped her things into her old room, she stood in the doorway for a few minutes looking at all the things she almost forgot about.  
  
"Where's your dad's study?" Taylor asked, Letty snapped out of her daze and walked down the hallway and downstairs to her fathers old study. Again she stood and looked around the room that she remembered playing hide and seek with her dad almost everyday.  
  
"Where should we start?" Taylor asked, Letty shrugged.  
  
"Just start looking I guess." She said, Taylor nodded.  
  
"Okay let's do this."   
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are your parents?" Letty asked later that night while they ate pizza for dinner. They looked all afternoon and found nothing.  
  
"New York." Taylor answered.  
  
"What are they like?"   
  
"Old."   
  
"Very funny." Letty said throwing a napkin at him, Taylor chuckled.  
  
"They're great, maybe always haven't liked what I've done with my life but never put me down about it, just told me to be careful. And to make sure they didn't go to some shitty old people's home, and make sure they were buried next to each other." Taylor told her, Letty nodded wishing her parents were still alive.  
  
"Your close to them?"  
  
"Yeah. . .were you close to yours?"   
  
"Very, I still miss them. But I'm glad they died together, if only one of them had died the other would have been in hell." Letty said, Taylor nodded understanding.  
  
"We're lucky you know." Letty said, Taylor looked up curious.  
  
"To have. . .or had parents that loved you and each other." Taylor thought about Letty's words and knew that's how he wanted his children to feel when they were older.  
  
"That's how I want my kids to feel when their my age." Letty said quietly, Taylor's head shot up. How did she know that's what he was thinking? Taylor asked himself.  
  
"I'm tired, I think I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed." Letty said getting up.  
  
"Goodnight." Taylor said, Letty stopped and gave his head a kiss before whispering a thank you. Right then Taylor knew he was in big trouble. In was in love, he wasn't falling in love, no he was in love!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Letty pulled the covers up to her chin and whimpered slightly. She hated storms, they were the one thing besides clown that scare her to death. When she was little she would run in to her parents room and sleep in between them. Once she moved in with the Toretto's she would cling to Dom with Mia, because Mia was scare of them too. Now she was all alone and scared shitless. Well not totally alone. . .  
~~~~~~ 


End file.
